Talk:Trespasser
Possible Special Effect Origin? Given that the name of the Tresspasser itself is a reference to one of Mordecai's skills, I'm betting that the red text ("I infrequently perish.") is probably a reference to one of the phrases Mordecai yells out when downed in Borderlands 1 ("I never die!). Level 50 Trespasser Is it possible for a Trespasser to be any level above what you can get from the quest in True Vault Hunter mode?Tv4375 (talk) 07:35, October 20, 2012 (UTC) if this mission is saved for playthrough 2.5 will it be 50? also does it make a difference if you where to say, accept the mission on playthrough 2 and not complete it till 2.5? 06:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Side missions stay original level until you beat the main story playthrough 2, then they rescale to level 50 unless you've accepted the mission. Once you've accepted a mission, it's locked to the level you collected it at. The exception to that rule is DLC it seems though, if you enter the pirate DLC before beating playthrough 2, the missions stay leveled to where you were at in the story when you first entered Anon8792 (talk) 09:01, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Ricocheting bullets Shots from the Trespasser seem to be able to ricochet off of floors/walls twice before they disappear. There's no graphic or sound effect at the spot it ricochets, which is how I noticed it. Tested the ricochet in a fairly narrow hallway. Used "Klook Trespasser" with Axton, if that matters. 06:11, November 11, 2012 (UTC) The prefix "Klook" grants bullets that ricochet twice. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:05, November 29, 2012 (UTC) does this give low level if u didnt start dlc and is there a different way of getting it like farming ? Kinetic Reflection + Trespasser I was running a Siren with ranks in Kinetic Reflection, and obtained the Trespasser. I discovered something interesting: while wielding the Trespasser, the shield bypassing ability of the gun applies to bullets reflected by the skill. I was playing single-player, and got mutliple confirmations of this in Fink's Slaughterhouse, so I'm fairly certain it's not just coincidence. I also tested and determined that melee attacks while using a Trespasser without a bayonet do NOT bypass shields (not sure if Trespassers can spawn with bayonets, or if that would even make a difference). Is this something worth going in the article? Da OTHER (talk) 14:37, September 2, 2014 (UTC) BAR Sniper: Eviscerated Challenge I just received the Trespasser, and I went back to the Wildlife Expl. Preserve to do a couple of runs for Jimmy Jenkins and Son of Mothrakk. In the first few groups of stalkers, I noticed I'm getting credit for the BAR challenge Eviscerated in the Sniper Rifle subgroup, even when it takes more than one shot to kill one. I tried killing several in different ways: without damaging the shield as well as damaging the shield after the initial Trespasser shot. So long as the shield remains unharmed, it doesn't seem to matter how many Trespasser shots it takes to kill an individual stalker. The challenge is still credited with a kill. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 21:56, December 6, 2014 (UTC)